1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to waste disposal, and is more particularly concerned with inprovements in treating organic waste sewage by the wet oxidation process.
2. Prior Art
Wet oxidation systems for handling the disposal of industrial and municipal wastes, as well as for handling waste, organic trash and garbage which is generated in normal residential habitation are known. The general process of wet oxidation is based on the prior art knowledge that any substance capable of burning can be oxidized in the presence of liquid water at increased temperatures, for example in excess of 250.degree. F. (121.degree. C.). Examples of prior industrial and municipal waste disposal systems employing the wet oxidation process can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,903,425; 3,272,740 and 3,464,917. By way of example of a continuous wet oxidation system especially suitable for residential uses reference is made to Boswinkle and Wheaton U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,672, issued Dec. 24, 1974 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.